herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lois Griffin
Lois Patrice Pewterschmidt-Griffin is the deuteragonist of the show Family Guy. She is the beautiful and sexy wife of Peter Griffin and mother of Meg, Chris and Stewie Griffin. Lois lives at 31 Spooner Street with her family and also Brian, the anthropomorphic family dog. In The Real Live Griffins, she is portrayed by Fran Drescher. Lois is voiced by Alex Borstein. At the time series creator Seth MacFarlane approached her for a role on the show, she was doing a live stage show in Los Angeles, playing a redhead mother in a sketch. The voice style was modeled after one of her cousins' voice. Biography Born Lois Pewterschmidt, Lois was brought up in a extremely wealthy household with her younger sister, Carol. They also have a long-lost older brother, Patrick, who was sent to a mental asylum after he became a serial killer. She met Peter when he was employed as a towel boy by her aunt. Her rich father cannot stand Peter and makes rude comments at every chance he gets. Peter seems to unintentionally do his absolute best to be a thorn in her side. She also alludes to have studied at Kent State University. Lois is currently a full-time-mom and spends most of the working day caring for Stewie, cleaning the house and cooking food for her family. However, she is also a piano teacher on the side, to supplement the family income. She is currently 43. She is reportedly two years younger than Peter as claimed in "Let's Go to the Hop". However, this is slightly skewed by both Lois and Peter are 18 in "Meet the Quagmires" although only Brian's exclamation that she is 18 supports this. Personality Though initially appearing to be a typical doting house wife and ideal mother and despite her beauty and sexiness, Formerly, Lois had many dark aspects. Lois appears to have a taste for Sadomasochism (S&M), dressing as a dominatrix in "Let's Go to the Hop", putting out a lit cigarette on her arm in "Breaking Out is Hard to Do", asking Peter to put his finger in a bullet hole and twist it when he accidentally shot her in "Barely Legal" and directing Peter to kick her breasts in "Brian's Got a Brand New Bag". Several times Lois has forced Peter to have intercourse with her, yet she sees nothing wrong with this as she believes men can not be forced to have sex. She has made it clear several times that she never wanted to be a mother. In "A Fish out of Water" when her and Meg go on Spring Break, during the awkward car-ride she tells Meg that she took birth control but taking antibiotics made it not work, evidently causing Meg's birth. In "Peter's Daughter" she instructs Meg on how to have a miscarriage". Chris was also said to be the result of a broken condom in "Emission Impossible", with the resulting lawsuit paying for the Griffin's house. Her one-year-old baby Stewie is very much intent on killing her. Incidentally, this could be a direct result of smoking pot whilst pregnant with him. Her relationship with Meg is a complicated one. She has a way of being supportive and destructive at the same time. When being hurtful, she is extremely caustic. It's been said in "Screwed the Pooch" that Meg is not really Peter's daughter, but her biological father is named Stan Thompson. However, in newer episodes, she now has a more non-caring personality and will often show absolutely no emotion or interest in some very emotional situations, and in other cases draw pleasure from others misery. Some examples being when Meg was upset about not being invited to a party hosted by Chris in "Stew-Roids", she just gives up, gives her daughter some pills and a Sylvia Plath novel, walks out stating "whatever happens, happens". Meg even stated she loved her in "Peter's Daughter", only for Lois to not even respond. When Brain was leaving in "Quagmire's Dad", she doesn't even look away from the television to state her goodbyes. Later in that episode when Quagmire was stating that his father wants a sex change operation, she leaves the room while stating "have fun at the circus" which could either be a cruel joke at Quagmire or barely paying attention to the conversation. She also has occasionally laughed at Brian such as when she and Peter laughed at Brian when he unknowingly had sex with Quagmire's father and did not bother to tell him why they were laughing at him. It is highly suggested this is due to Peter's constant antics which have severely worn her out throughout the series. In "Jungle Love", she also purposely drew attention to Chris so that he could be hazed on his first day of high school or gave Meg a school lunch in "Stew-Roids" consisting of nothing but food waste and a picture of herself eating a chicken leg. Good Acts *She helped Meg Griffin to get revenge on Connie DiMico. *She tried to save Peter from jail, when Peter was arrested for fraud to the state. *In "Breaking Out Is Hard To", Lois saved Joe Swanson. *She saved his son Stewie from Justin the bully during Halloween 2010. *Lois has made it clear to Meg that the important is not whether a man is rich or not, the important thing is what's inside. *She is often kind to Jillian. *She has often comforted Meg. *She saved Rupert, Stewie's teddy bear, from a dog. *Her final act for the total redemption was to have put together his sister Carol and Adam West together, because these two loved each other seriously. *She has put together Joe and Bonnie in the episode "Foreign Affairs". *She saved Scotty Jennings. *In "Tom Tucker: The Man and His Dream", Lois tries to comfort Chris, since Lindsey had just cheated on him with another. *In "You Can't Do That On Television, Peter", she tries to convince Peter to stop being stupid, since he could get into trouble. *She proved to be very wise in the course of the series, and has always made it clear to his friends what was right and what was wrong. *With her family, she saved Ross Fishman and Pam Fishman. *She tried to convince Brenda, Quagmire's sisters, to leave Jeff, for her health. *With Peter, she has put together again Joe and Bonnie in the episode "Internal Affairs". *Lois has been very sweet with Stewie, sometimes also very protective with her family. *When her husband Peter combines a trouble, it's always Lois that remedy. *She tried several times to persuade his father Carter to change. *Lois's remorseful for having moved away Peter from Cleveland. *In "Vestigial Peter", she welcomed Chip, Small Peter's twin, in Griffin family. *In the episode "Roasted Guy", she helps Peter to get revenge Jaime, Karen & Becca. *In the episode "Fighting Irish", she takes care of a child of Stewie's daycare. *In the episode "Mom's the Word", she tries to comfort Peter for the death of her mother. *Remorse for her mistakes. *In the episode "Baking Bad", following a hurricane in Haiti, Lois organizes a blood drive, an example of her heroic character. *In the episode "Hot Pocket-Dial", she helped Peter and Quagmire to make peace. *In the episode "Scammed Yankees", she stops the execution of Peter ordered by Carter Pewterschmidt. Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:In Love Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Wise Category:Parents Category:Damsel in distress Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Related to Villain Category:Athletic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Animal Kindness Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrathful Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:False Antagonist Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Insecure Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Siblings Category:Officials Category:Heroic Liars Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Tomboys Category:Scapegoat Category:Religious Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Martyr Category:Rescuers Category:Philanthropists Category:American Dad Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Nurturer Category:Fallen Category:Neutral Good Category:Sympathetic Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Honorable Category:Fighter Category:Astronauts Category:Pet owners Category:Super Hero Category:Voice of Reason Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Genius Category:Femme Fatale Category:Tragic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Cowards Category:Remorseful Category:Weaklings Category:Incompetent Category:Female Category:Grey Zone Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Dimwits Category:Protectors Category:Brutes